paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I can't sleep
Characters * Confetii * Gadget * Poptart * Ryder * Chase * Fritz Story -Fritz title card- “I Can't Sleep” ' ' Fritz tossed and turned in his bed. He had just shut down his computer and now he couldn't fall asleep. All the thoughts of what could happen next in his story. Were Confetii and Poptart going to live. Or would the cat hybrid kill them both. He also thought about the comments he had read on his last story. “This is great, you should do more!” and “I cant wait to read the sequel” even if there was no sequel mentioned or planed. Fritz gave up and grabbed his laptop. He opened it up, the bright screen blinding him for a split second. Before he knew it he looked outside and he could see the clouds lighting up from the sun coming up. He looked at the time and it read 6:30. “But like five seconds ago it was only midnight!” he said. He then closed his computer and laid his head down. A few minutes passes before his tag bepped. “Ryder needs us!” He heard a pup from outside say. He got up groggily and walked slowly over to the elevator. As soon as he saw them start shutting her quickened his pace and started running too the elevator. The door shut nipping his tail. “Arf!” he yelped when the door shut on his tail. He sat down in the elevator and rubbed his tail. “What happened?” Chase asked hi as the elevator went up. “The Elevator door closed on my tail!” He said finishing it by licking his paw and rubbing his tail once more. “Aww, that sucks!” Chase said. “Yeah it hurts!” He whined. He looked over and Chase had already jumped out. He quickly gets up and lumbers out of the Elevator over to his spot. “Alright pups, some computers around the town were hacked, Fritz and Gadget you both need to split up, go find said hacked computers and fix them.” “I can fix all those bolts!” Gadget said. “If its on the Fritz...yawn...I can fix it!” Fritz said not as enthusiastically as he usually does. They both went down there slide. Gadget raced off in his van while Fritz ran not far behind him. They got too the road where they were told to start. They each went on a separate side and started asking people if something was wrong with there computer. Fritz had found the first house had a hacked computer. “Oh thank heavens you came, we need help with our computer, I don't want to lose my pictures!” The lady at the door said. “Got it!” Fritz said before yawning again then walking over to the computer. For about ten minutes he sat starting at the blank screen trying not to fall asleep. As his eyes closed the last time. Suddenly he was shaken by Gadget. “Get up, you haven't even finished the first computer!” Gadget said hopping into his seat. “There isn't even a virus on this computer, you forgot to plug it in!” Gadget said too the lady. “Oh thank you!” The lady said giving Fritz and Gadget both a hug. “You're welcome, now get up Fritz lets go!” Gadget said grabbing his comrades paw and biting it. “Oww, hey!” Fritz said smacking Gadget in the side of the head. “Get up were done!” gadget said running out of the room. “Oh but didnt I need to fix this computer?” Fritz asked. “Its okay sweetie, Gadget got it fixed for me.” the lady said rubbing Fritzs head. “Oh, okay then!” Fritz said jumping up and bouncing out the door. “Get in!” Gadget growled at Fritz. “What, I am set up too run!” Fritz said. “If you're too tired too plug in a computer, you're too tired to run all the way back to the lookout!” Gadget said growling again. “Oh, okay.” Fritz said jumping next too Gadget. “Lets go!” He said. “Alright, we shall go!” Gadget said starting up his van and driving back to the lookout. Fritz ran back to his sleeping area and laid down. Suddenly a little paper fluttered down from above him and landed on his head. He pulled it off and looked at what it said. “Dear Fritz, hey we saw you were down earlier so we decided to throw you a party, I hope you enjoy it come meet us and Confetiis pups house in ten minutes” he read to himself. He assumed Confetii and Poptart were up too this. so he went over to Confetiis pup house. “Surprise!” Confetii and Poptart said bouncing out of confetiis pup house and showering Fritz with Confetti. “Hey Guys!” he said smiling. “Hey Fritz!” the two puso said in unison handing him a piece of cake. “Yum!” He exclaimed taking it and starting to eat it. “Come on, lets have some fun!” Poptart said Grabbing Fritz paw and dragging him behind Confetiis house where they had a bunch of games and party stuff set up. “Oh wow, you set this up for me?” he asked surprised. “yeah, we saw how upset you were earlier so we decided to throw you a party, since that is our specialty. “Awesome!” Fritz said catching a piece of confetti on his tongue. The day went well and by the time the sun was setting Fritz was pooped. But as soon as he laid his head down his brain started buzzing with thoughts about his story and everything else. he groaned and threw a pillow over his head. But his brain kept on thinking away. Soon enough he just gave in and pulled out his computer. The next morning Fritz was woken up bright and early by a party horn. “Ahhh!” He yelled jumping up and kicking a pillow across the room. “Whoah! Calm Down Fritz!” Confetii said sticking a part horn in his mouth. He spit out the party horn. “I'm tired, can I please just sleep?” Fritz groaned grabbing another pillow and throwing it over his head. “Nuuh, you're just being a little grump but!” Confetii said taking the pillow. She then grabbed Fritz collar and ran outside with it. “Meh, like I care about that!” He groaned. Poptart then grabbed his laptop and ran after Confetii with it. “Oh! you did not!” Fritz said jumping up and running after the pups. He finally caught up to them and they were sitting by a big wrapped present. Fritz thinks the present is his stuff so he goes over and opens it. To his dismay he gets showered with confetti and glitter. “ugg” he groaned. “Surprise!” Confetii said then running behind him and clipping his collar back on him. “Can I have my computer back!” he growled at the two smaller pups. “yeah, here!” Confetii said sliding it too him. A bit of the frosting on her paw transferred over to his computer. Fritz grabbed the computer quickly and wiped the frosting off. “Dont do that too my computer EVER again!” He growled then took his computer back to his pillow pile. Confetii and Poptart grabbed their stuff and ran off. Fritz was relieved he could just sleep. But right before he was able to fall asleep he coated in a layer of glitter and confetti. “Poptart! Confetii!” he growled, but they were nowhere to be found. He looked around and all he could see were some balloons floating around and glitter covered everything. “ugg” he groaned and covered his head with a pillow. The two pups left him alone while he was with his pillows. But as soon as he left the safety of his ‘nest’ he had the two pups right on his tail. As they followed him around they would hand him balloons, throw confetti all over him and blowing party horns at him. By the end of the day Fritz was glittering and pretty much done with anything party related. Fritz was sitting in his pillows when he heard a knock on the door. “Confetii, Poptart! I dont want any parties!” he growled, the pups did not respond. He went outside and sitting there was a little wrapped present. Fritz grabbed it reluctantly. He opened it expecting confetti too fly everywhere but too his wishes inside was a little bottle. He took it out and on the side it said “Melatonin”, tied too it was a little tag that said in small writing “take three a night, they will help you relax and fall asleep faster”. Fritz trusted this and took three pills. Soon they took their toll and he started to feel sleepy and relaxed. He laid his head down and fell asleep. That night, was the first night, in almost a month, that he got a full night of sleep. Category:Bind of Love Episodes Category:Koho2001s Stories